


Fragile World

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: At Least He Tries to Be, Based of 2x15 promo pictures, Both ways work, Can be seen as Saphael Romance, Daylighter Simon, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Or as a Bromance, Simon is lost, Supportive!Raphael, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: After the events in the seelie realm and the outcomes of it, Simon feels hurt, betrayed and broken. Yet he feels nothing at all. He feels lost, until an unlikely ally comes with a surprising offer.





	Fragile World

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I had in mind after seeing the 2x15 promo pictures. And I am not okay after seeing those pictures. All those Malec shots...  
> THREE WEEKS GUYS. THREE WEEKS.
> 
> Song:  
> Fragile World - Alberto Rosende (COMING THE 21st OF JULY, I AM SO HYPED)

_When the world I have come to know is a replica of our own_

_Forever alone_

_And the spirit never breaks_

_I’m hiding away_

_In this fragile world_  


Broken.

Anger.

Sadness.

Simon felt all of this yet he didn’t feel anything at all. How were you supposed to feel when you find out that your girlfriend, well __ex__ -girlfriend now, has been in love with her not-so-brother all along. How were you supposed to feel after being strung on for so long. Simon didn’t know anymore. All he knew was that he was done with Clary and wanted to be alone.

He walked passed the mirror and paused, staring at himself. His eyes were lifeless and red-swollen, red trails dried on his cheeks. He rubbed them away furiously, taking a shuddering breathe then. He was foolish to hope she would actually have feelings for him. Clary just wanted Simon because she wanted to feel loved and needed, simply because she couldn’t be with Jace at first. He knew it was too good to be true.

He heard the door slid open and he looked over his shoulder, turning away again when Clary walked in.

“Simon...’’ Clary whispered, her voice soft and trembling. Simon closed his eyes and balled his fists. He wanted to yell. To scream. She had no right to be upset. She was not the one who got betrayed. Who had been played this entire time. “Please,’’ She whispered again. “Can we talk?’’

“There is nothing to talk about.’’ His voice was distant, angry. He didn’t want to see her, he didn’t want to talk, he wanted her gone. He wanted- no, _needed_ to be alone. “Leave.’’

“Simon,’’ She whimpered and turned him around, gripping his hands in hers. “Please, you need to know that I-’’

“That you what?!’’ Simon snapped, clenching his jaw and ripping his hands free. “That you never meant for this to happen!? That you never meant for me to find out? There’s no excuse Clary! I want you to _leave_.’’

“Simon!’’ She cried out desperately.

Simon inhaled sharply and placed on hand on her middle, pushing her to the door. He pushed her out and slid the door close before she could come back inside. Clary hiccuped and started pounding on the door.

“Simon! I want to be with you!’’

Simon had his back to the door, trying to block out her pleas and the banging on the door but that was easier said then done when you had vampire hearing. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked, trying not to let them fall. Eventually the banging stopped and Simon could hear Clary walk away. He closed his eyes and the tears rolled down his cheeks. He stood like that for a while before taking a deep breathe and shrugging his jacket on, getting out of the boat house and speeding off in the night.

 

_Cause I have come to far, under the stars, I’m ready to feel_

_The uneasy pain in mysterious ways I’ll never reveal_

_Oh the burden that I face inside every night_

_I’m a stranger when I wake, wake up in your eyes_

__

He tucked his hands in the pocket of his jacket, the soft, warm wind blowing past him. He looked at the ground as he walked, freezing when he heard rustling behind him. Closing his eyes, he braced himself and turned around, glaring at Raphael who had appeared behind him.

“Seriously!’’ Simon huffed angrily. “Can’t you mind your own business for once? Why must you always follow me!’’

“I wanted to talk to you,’’ Raphael said in his calm tone, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw Simon’s condition but decided not to comment on it.

“What are you gonna say, hm?’’ Simon lowered his voice. “Gonna threaten my family again? Gonna try to kill me? Because if so, go ahead!’’ Simon spread his arms, waiting for Raphael to pull out a stake and pierce it through his already broken heart. “Go on then!’’

“Simon.’’

“I know you want to do it! Just go right ahead!’’ Simon challenged him.

“Simon, _stop it_!’’ Raphael hissed. “I’m not here to stake you, idiota! I came to talk but you don’t seem in the right mindset right now.’’

Simon snorted. “I am perfectly fine, thank you very much.’’

 

_When the world I’ve come to know, is a replica of our own_

_Forever Alone_

_And the spirit never breaks_

_I’m hiding away_

Raphael sighed. “If there’s anything you need help with-’’

“Your ‘help’?’’ Simon asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “ _ _Now__  you want to help? Is it because I’m a Daylighter and you need me for one of your sick games?’’

Raphael sighed and closed his eyes. “Simon. I am sorry for how I’ve acted towards you. That I threatened your family. I just didn’t know how to get your attention, it seemed like you didn’t understood the urgency of catching Camille. I’m sorry, I am.’’

Simon look taken aback, his eyes were widened and for once he was speechless.

“My clan has taken quite the liking to you. You are a legend, Simon. And if you would like it, we could work together. We could use all the help we can get.’’

Simon looked down. A bloody tear trickled down his cheek and he shrugged his shoulders in a helpless manner. “I don’t even know anymore what I am, Raphael.’’ He said, his voice cracking. “I feel- lost and... I don’t know how to find myself.’’

He felt a cold but gentle hand on his cheek and a thumb brushing along his cheek. Lifting his head, he locked eyes with Raphael who had walked closer and wiped the tear of Simon’s cheek. His thumb was now gently stroking the skin there.

“Come home.’’ Raphael whispered softly. “We’ll figure it out. Together.’’

And at that moment Simon felt a tiny spark inside of him. A small spark of hope. He swallowed but never broke eye contact with Raphael and Raphael’s hand never left his cheek. And Simon realized that the tiny spark was all he needed. Because maybe, just maybe, there was someone who _did_  care about him. And maybe, _just_ maybe, he had just found him.

 

_In this fragile world,_

_Fragile world,_

_Fragile world._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to let me know in the comments below what you think and/or let your theories behind so we can discuss what we think might happen in the episode!  
> Feedback is always appreciated and drives me to write more and more for you guys!  
> Also, if you guys liked this little ficlet don't forget to leave a kudo! Kudo's are love! <3
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!
> 
> xxxx


End file.
